Hate Or Love Troypay
by troypay-writer526
Summary: Troy and Sharpay hate eachother, no wonder they're oppisites! Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Troypay: Hate or Love-

Troy was sitting next to Sharpay turned back to her. Sharpay did the same. Troy was talking to Chad and Sharpay was talking to Gabriella. Everyone were friends now, except Troy and Sharpay. They hated each other and no one thought that would ever change. They were complete opposite. Troy loved athletics and Sharpay liked the arts. Yet both of them didn't know something about each other.

No one, not even Chad knew the fact that Troy loved to sing. No one also knew that Sharpay was an athlete. Except Ryan. When the teacher rushed in, everyone spun forward and began to fake write. The teacher bought it. Two people were doodling, Troy and Sharpay were writing each others names and writing hearts around them. Luckily neither of them looked on the other persons paper.

Lunch- Sharpay sat with Ryan and Troy sat with Chad and the gang. Troy and Gabby had just broke up so Gabby and Troy were staying away from each other. Troy and Chad decided to go sit with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey Boys!" Sharpay grinned at Troy mostly.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"So hows your life goin'?" She asked the guys.

"Good." They both said again in unison

"Elaborate." she simply smiled.

" Very good." Troy said, she gave him a look "Well the championship games are soon and we need one more player"

"Hey maybe S-" Sharpay stopped Ryan at the thought of her secret "someone will come along."

"Could it be a girl?" Ryan asked and Sharpay gave him a dirty look "Maybe." Troy replied "I'll ask"

"Okay." Ryan grinned "Why?" Troy asked

"I might know someone who could help you" Ryan said Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Who!" Troy lit up "I'll see if she wants to first" Ryan smiled and Troy gave him his number, "Call me and tell me what she says!" Troy smiling cheek to cheek said.

"I don't know if she could make it. So don't get to excited." Troys smile decreased a bit.

Sharpay gave Ryan a look and instructed the boys to sit. She then would decide if she'd tell her secret.

That Night: The Evan's house- Sharpay was practicly yelling at Ryan when she came in, "You almost blabbed out my secret!!" Sharpay yelled, "How could you!"

"Sorry, I wasn't gonna really tell." Ryan said " Yah Um Hum!!" She ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate Or Love 2- Troy was walking to the basketball court from school and was humming his favorite song. He saw a

figure at the basketball court, with long blonde hair and sweats playing basketball. She looked pretty good. He kept on

humming and walked into the court...

Shar heard humming and didn't turn around she kept her mind on basketball or getting out of there. She threw on her

sunglasses and turned around, IT WAS TROY! She was about to run away when Troy grabbed her..

"Hi, I'm Troy."

She turned around. "Hi, Im..." she was trying to make her voice sound like it was french or some other place where

people had accents. "Sir- I mean Miss" she smiled fakely and thought of something she learned that day in

science,"Atomeome"

"Okay, I might not be that smart but, you dont have an accent and atom? with e at the end?" He was about to take off her

sunglasses when she said..

"Yah I don't have an accent." she said trying to make it sound like she had another places accent. "Im S-ara" she smiled

pulling his hand down.

"Um.. Why won't you remove your sunglasses Sara?"

"because..I- My mom told me not to talk to strangers and I dont want you too see my face."

"Okey." he let go of her arm. Once she realized he did she ran away, but Troy ran after her. Troy sighlently followed her

untill a corner and she dissapeared.

Sharpay came out of hiding when she heard Troy walk away, she sighed with relef and ran to her house.

The Next Day At Lunch-

Troy walked up to Sharpay and Ryans table, "Hey Ryan," Ryan looked up. "Was the girl you were talking about yesterday

Sara?

"N-" Ryan started, "Yah, I think" Shar said stopping Ryan. "Why and how do you know her?"

"Oh. I saw her play yesterday, she ran away from me. But I have to admit- for a girl, shes good." Sharpay was mad at the

last remark 'For a girl'. Girls can be better than guys and she knew that! She could beat Troy in seconds. She turned red

and she was angry. "For a girl?" she asked and approached Troy. "For a girl?" she reapeted. "Shes better than you!"

Sharpay yelled. "I bet I could even beat you!" everybody went silent and some went 'ooo'.

"You wanna bet?"

"Of course I do!" Their faces were so close they could feel eachother breath. Troy thought about kissing her, but he

didn't. Sharpay thought about kissing him but she didn't. They stayed face to face with eachother glaring at one

another for about 5 minutes until Troy couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and brought her to somewhere

private, the closet. He put her in and went in and locked the door. Then kissed her... She liked it but pushed away. "I

would normally like this but after what you said, I dont wanna talk to you." She was about to walk out when Troy blocked

the door. She laughed. "Troy what are you doing?"

"Why are you so mad at me for this?"

"Because I'm better than you!- I mean Selena is!"

"Dont you mean Sara. Your little lie is over. I know it was you."

"So what! I dont care."

"I do! I really like you and I want to-"

"what makeout with me, like you just started to do?"

"What is up with you, Shar."

"Shar PAY. SharPAY not Shar."

"Fine Pay." He smirked

"SHARpay. SHARPAY"

"I can call you whatever I wan't. I could even call you hot, or babe."

"Are you like drunk or something?"

"No. Im in love."

"Well I dont care. I dont love you."

" Then why did you say I qoute 'I would normally like this' refering to the kiss"

"I was just saying that cause I was mad I get heated when I'm mad." Troy was still against the door. He finally stopped

yelling for a second and decided to cool her down, he gently kissed her and pushed her against the wall. She couldn't

get out or do anything so she kissed back and it turned into a makeout session. She stopped.

"Troy." she said.

"Pay Pay." he said right after he thought it up. The nickname made her smile.

"I'm sorry, you are a great kisser but- I don't want to go out with you. I personally think your stuckup and not my type at

all.

"What?"

"Im sorry." she pushed him off, something she could've done earlier and an to the bathroom and then back to the

cafeteria. Troy sat in the closet all day.

After Everone left the School- Shar realized Troy missed every class and went back to the closet. The school was fully

empty and locked. She stepped in to see Troy sitting right where she left him. "Hey." she said, "get up." she pulled him

to his feet and closed the door. He looked suprised. There was nothing in the closet but them. Troy started to leave but

Sharpay pulled him back into a passionate kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt and he stopped. "Do you really

wanna?" He looked at her thoughtfully. "I do." She pulled him in for a kiss and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled down her

pants and many things happened...

At 12 o'clock... Troy and Shar redressed and left the closet smiling at eachother. Shar then looked at him and said, "I still

hate you."

"I'm okay with that." he smiled and then looked at her expression. She was telling the truth. He frowned and kissed her

one more time.


End file.
